


Be One

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: I write a bunch of unnecessary shit because my brain wont stop [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, always bad at tagging, juat the normal stuff, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: I honestly have no idea why I didn’t post this before I thought I wasn’t finished it but I totally am.It’s 2 parts and I’m currently working on the second part because I thought it was done but it’s not and my writers block has finally cleared up.If there are any words that are spelled wrong or whatever just let me know and I’ll try to get to it as soon as possible. I really don’t check on here very often when I’m not writing but I’ll try my best now that I’m back at it.I still don’t know what to call this series so I guess I’m open to suggestions since I suck and all of my fics are just named after songs I have on my phone.Also I saw frank live last Thursday and I have so many videos and pictures. Best night of my life honestly but I couldn’t stick around long enough to meet him. Planning on posting the videos to my tumblr at some point so I’ll just add in my name later cause I don’t recall what it is.Update: okay I know it said it was going to be two parts but it’s three now so suck it, this is what happens when my creative juices be flowing. But not those juices.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea why I didn’t post this before I thought I wasn’t finished it but I totally am. 
> 
> It’s 2 parts and I’m currently working on the second part because I thought it was done but it’s not and my writers block has finally cleared up.
> 
> If there are any words that are spelled wrong or whatever just let me know and I’ll try to get to it as soon as possible. I really don’t check on here very often when I’m not writing but I’ll try my best now that I’m back at it. 
> 
> I still don’t know what to call this series so I guess I’m open to suggestions since I suck and all of my fics are just named after songs I have on my phone.
> 
> Also I saw frank live last Thursday and I have so many videos and pictures. Best night of my life honestly but I couldn’t stick around long enough to meet him. Planning on posting the videos to my tumblr at some point so I’ll just add in my name later cause I don’t recall what it is.
> 
> Update: okay I know it said it was going to be two parts but it’s three now so suck it, this is what happens when my creative juices be flowing. But not those juices.

Their final decision for the wedding is December sixteenth which is a Sunday and they plan on having it at franks parents house because the backyard is big enough for everyone invited. They tried to narrow the list down but even narrowing it down turned out to be harder than expected because there weren’t that many people that they really didn’t want there.

 

Their parents obviously didn't count because they were the people who birthed them and they were having it at franks mothers house so it would be awkward if he would have sent them an invitation to a wedding in their back yard. The two get a lot of congratulations from everyone except franks cousin who sends the invitation back with a note written on the back.

 

Which says "you're wedding is a sham because god says being homosexual is a sin and even if the state recognizes the marriage it will never be a true marriage because you are men". Frank figured that he would get some sort of response like that but he was nice enough to at least invite her even though he hasn't seen her since he was in high school.

 

A little part of him also wanted to rub it in her face that he was getting married before her and she was well into her forties and has never been married and has a string of ex's that couldn't handle her bible thumping. Gerard's upset by the note because he wishes that they could just get along and frank doesn't try to explain that there will never be a day that they will get along because of the lifestyle she chooses to live.

 

They have a little over a month before the wedding and Gerard is doing that thing where he moves things around the apartment because he's nervous. Frank doesn't understand why he'd be nervous though because they've been together for four years and it's not going to change.

 

Gerard only seems to get more nervous the closer to the wedding it gets and frank tries his best to help Gerard because it's very worrying. About a week before the wedding Gerard settles down way too fast though and that is also worrying.

 

He's pretty sure that's more worrying than the fact that he was super nervous for almost an entire month about who knows what. Frank tries to talk to Gerard about what he was so nervous about but he doesn't want to tell him what it was about.

 

He can't even get his to spill during sex and that's when he realizes that he is not going to know what was going on with Gerard until he's ready to tell him. The day before the wedding they head over to their parents house go start helping set everything up because there's going to be a lot of people which means they're going to need a lot of tables and everything.

 

Frank gets to his mothers house early only based on the fact that he doesn't like to be late to things. He knows that Gerard will probably be late which wouldn't surprise him at all because he would be late to his own funeral.

 

His mother is doing that thing where she hovers and tries to coddle him even though he's grown and literally about to get married. Shannon is also hovering which is kind of okay but only because she's part of the wedding if she wasn't he'd send her off to hang out with her boyfriend or just leave him the fuck alone.

 

Time seems to move fast and by the time he realizes it he's literally walking down towards Gerard and he's standing there looking fucking good and smug. Frank makes his way up there and Shannon looks like she's ready to explode with excitement and he's actually worried about her.

 

Frank ignores most of what is said because he knows how this works and the only reason this guy is there is because his family didn't want him to get married in a court. It would have been fine with him but his mother would have had a heart attack and probably killed him and Gerard.

 

Gerard seems like he's really listening so he guesses he should too but he really can't focus on anything other than Gerard. He's actually being talked to but doesn't realize it until Gerard raises an eyebrow at him and he just agrees with whatever was said.

 

He guesses he did a good job because Gerard smiles at him and the guy continues speaking, he sees his mother in the front row looking like she's getting ready to burst into tears again. He doesn't actually think that she ever stopped he just thinks it calms down for a little while then gets going again.

 

Gerard lets go of franks hand and fumbles for his pocket pulling out a box that frank hasn't seen yet. He knows its the ring but Gerard hasn't shown it to him and he's very good at hiding it because frank has not been able to find it.

 

Gerard chuckles nervously and reaches into his jacket pulling out a piece of paper "I uh actually prepared something before I came out here because I was super nervous and didn't want to look stupid". Shannon "awws" from behind frank and Gerard can see his mother wiping her eyes from the front row.

 

He opens the paper up and clears his throat "frank, I knew from the moment I saw you in our college cafeteria that I was going to ask you to marry me on day. I know that our jobs sometimes keep us apart and that I'm really bad at communicating with you but you always know what to do and sit me down and force me to talk to you."

 

"You always have answers to everything that comes up and nothing ever really seems to get to you other than me" frank laughs and nods because it's true. "You have always supported what I was doing even if you knew what I was doing was stupid" Gerard takes a deep breath "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me even if you make me run your feet and snore extremely loud at the most awkward times".

 

Frank snorts and slaps Gerard's arm "I thought you were going to say something sweet you ass hole but I should have figured" he says. Gerard huffs out a laugh and grabs franks hand sliding the second ring on franks finger and grabs his face with both hands bringing him in for a kiss.

 

It only lasts a few seconds and frank wishes it could last longer but he reluctantly pulls away and they walk down to talk to their family. Both of their mothers are actually crying and they try to get them to stop but apparently "their babies have finally grown up" which is very embarrassing in front of everyone they know.

 

Frank and Gerard are dancing when frank notices his cousin, said cousin that told him she wasn't going to show up because what they were doing was going against god or whatever. Gerard seems to catch who franks looking at and stops and they stand there and watch what she's doing.

 

She's dressed like she's at a wedding at least but frank thinks maybe she changed her mind and decided to show up anyway although it wasn't planned. He realizes now that he really doesn't want her there but it's a little too late because she's already there and he doesn't want to cause a scene which he's sure would happen if he asked her to leave.

 

She's walking around seeming like she isn't quite sure what to do until she walks up to Shannon who she doesn't know. Frank watches as she talks to her for a minute and everything seems like it's going okay until Shannon goes from smiles to wanting to rip someone's head off.

 

Frank lets go of Gerard's hand "I have to go get Shannon before she goes to prison" he says and walks over to where his cousin and Shannon are standing. He plasters the biggest fakest smile on his face and stops right next to them "Alice, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks and she rolls her eyes.

 

"I wasn't going to show up-" "then why did you" Shannon cuts her off and Alice gives her a dirty look. She clears her throat "As I was saying I wasn't going to show up but I actually like some of our family" she says and frank continues to smile at her "that's lovely I wish you would have told me that ahead of time though but I'm sure there's plenty of room for you".

 

Franks at least attempting to be nice to her even though really he just wants to tell her to get the fuck out and literally never speak to him again. It's his fucking wedding and she said she wasn't going to show up then just shows up, he knows she's up to something he just doesn't know exactly what she's doing there.

 

After their little conversation franks not really enjoying his own wedding as much because he's really just watching to see what Alice's going to do. She's not doing anything in particular but he never knows if something will happen if he happens to stop watching what she's doing and where she's going.

 

It's ruining his wedding day and he blames himself too for even sending her an invitation he should have known that it was going to back fire on him and something like this was going to happen. Not that he really could have known that she was going to show up after not being in contact after so many years.

 

She walks up to his mother and talks to her for a few minutes she looks genuinely happy to talk to her but he can't be sure because she doesn't seem to want to be here at all. Which is just the coincidence because he doesn't want her to be here either and he would like nothing more than for her to leave.

 

Gerard tries to get him to come with him inside or somewhere that Alice's not but he explains to Gerard that he can't let her out of his sight. Gerard doesn't like it but he can go talk to his brother or something and that's what frank tells him.

 

Gerard immediately gets an attitude but frank could care less because he has more important things to deal with than Gerard’s little fit. Alice walks to one of the food tables and picks up a plate and grabs a few desserts and then walks over to Shannon's boyfriend who is talking to someone that frank doesn't know and Shannon is no where to be seen.

 

Frank sees it immediately after Alice starts talking to him the way she's standing and everything she's doing, she's flirting with him. He looks around frantically trying to spot Shannon because if she sees Alice flirting with her boyfriend then she's going to flip out and he really doesn't want that to happen on this day of all days.

 

Frank watches for a few more minutes because he doesn't want to jump to any conclusions and they're just talking and he's sure that Gary will explain to her that he has a girlfriend. Gary doesn't stop her though like at all she's touching him and he's smiling at her and everything like he's not at a wedding with his girlfriend who could literally walk up and see them at any moment.

 

Frank pulls out his phone and texts Shannon to find out where she is and she tells him that she had to go pick up her niece from school because she got sick. Apparently Gary was supposed to tell him but as he can see that didn't happen.

 

So Gary doesn't have to worry about Shannon seeing what he's doing, franks standing far enough away that they won't see him as he starts recording what he's seeing. He's standing close enough though that it's clear it's him in the video when he zooms in a little.

 

Gary leans in her ear and whispers something and she giggles which also pisses frank off because what is Gary doing. He and Shannon have been dating for two years and just because she's not there he thinks he can flirt with other people.

 

Alice stands and talks to him for a few more minutes before excusing herself and going to a group of people standing by the drinks. Frank gets close enough to be able to hear but not for any of them to notice that he's standing there and just listens to what Alice has to say to them.

 

"You know that if you support these two then god will punish you when the time comes" she says and they all give her confused looks. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Terry asks and Alice seems to get an attitude with her because of the question like she's offended that a stranger has no idea who she is.

 

Alice clears her throat "it doesn't matter who I am it just matters that you are all going to go to hell for supporting this fake marriage there is no way for this to be a true marriage because it's not between a man and a woman". A few of them look like they're having a hard time not laughing at her but Terry is very bothered by what she is saying.

 

Which makes sense because she's gay as well and her girlfriend is literally standing right next to her. Terry gets up in Alice's space "Look pal I don't know who you are or where you came from but obviously you showed up at the wrong place if your bringing those ideas with you".

 

Frank walks up to intervene because again he doesn't want any scenes and Terry will actually fist fight Alice in the honor of her girlfriend and he does not want to watch that happen. "Alice could you please just leave, I was fine with having you here but obviously I do not wish for you to disturb the guests as you showed up unannounced" franks being nice about it at least.

 

Alice scoffs "I have a right to be here it's my aunts house so you can't make me leave" she says crossing her arms. Frank eye twitches and yeah maybe being nice is about to fly right out the window because she has the audacity to act like she belongs here bringing her beliefs with her.

 

Frank clears his throat "I don't think you heard me right then alice because I'm telling you that you need to leave and if you don't then I'll have to get someone to escort you out" he says glaring at her. She laughs and it truly takes everything in him not to knock her in her ass because she's laughing right in his face.

 

Frank grabs her arm and all but drags her to the fence around the side of the house "you need to leave now like right now because if you don't things are going to get ugly" she pulls out of his grip and raises an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?" She asks seething he opens the gate and waves his arm towards it "no it's a fucking promise now get the fuck away from me before I beat your ass".

 

She flips him off and starts walking back toward the party and he hurried after her grabbing her arm again which is the exact moment that she hits him. It's not very hard at all but the fact that she does it at all is what pisses him off because it's unnecessary and could have been avoided had she just left.

 

Frank grabs her arm and twists it behind her back making sure to apply enough pressure that it hurts her and steers her back toward the gate. He walks her out of it to the sidewalk before letting go "You need to fucking leave Alice I'm not joking I don't know why you showed up but just leave".

 

Alice huffs at Frank and starts walking down the street just to turn around and start walking back toward him. She's lucky he has a career or he'd beat her ass all the way to next year but he really doesn't want to lose his job.

 

Frank crosses his arms and waits for her to make her way back to him but she stops far enough away that it would take a minute to get to her. Which is good because if she was close enough he might just have to wring her neck and get it over with.

 

"I came here with the intention of stopping this abomination from ruining marriages everywhere but unfortunately I got here too late" she says. Frank puts his arms down "I do not understand why you have to be this way Alice we were close once and you let the fact that I'm gay ruin that when it didn't need to" he doesn't understand why she'd attempt to stop them it wouldn't have worked anyways.

 

"I am a god loving woman and until you get over whatever this is we could never be close again you have to pray that he will forgive you but I don't know if that'll even be enough" she nods at him and then turns around walking away. Frank stands there and watches her until he can't see her anymore and shakes his head going back to the backyard.

 

Everything is still normal and it's fine because everyone seems to still be having a good time even though she was harassing his guests. Gerard walks up and wraps his arm around franks shoulder "are you okay?" He asks and frank nods.

 

"Yeah I'm fine she left so we don't have to worry about her being around anymore hopefully she'll stay away for good". Gerard leans over and kisses the top of franks head "did she give you any trouble?" He nods "yeah but I had it under control just, she told me she came here to stop me from marrying you I don't understand how someone can be that hateful".

 

Gerard walks frank over to one of the tables and sits down pulling a chair up next to him for frank to sit in. "Some people just don't like to see other people happy and that is the real reason she came out here today she doesn't like that you're happy she's bitter about her own life so she wants to ruin everyone's".

 

Frank nods because yeah that makes sense and she is the kind of person that would suck the life out of anyone she talked to. Shannon appears out of nowhere and walks over to Gary and frank remembers that yeah Gary's a piece of shit.

 

He doesn't want to tell her now because she seems so happy to see him but he has to tell her at some point and show her the video because she probably won't believe him without it. The rest of the party goes pretty good or at least the guests are enjoying themselves, frank just can't wait to leave because as soon as Alice arrived he wanted to tell everyone that it was over and they all needed to leave.

 

They stay behind to help clean everything up and he and Gerard pack the gifts that they got into Gerard's car and head home. It's late when they get there and all frank wants to do is climb into bed and sleep because he is exhausted.

 

Gerard carries frank to their room and helps him get undressed before climbing into the bed and cuddling him "I'm sorry we aren't having super kinky wedding sex right now" frank apologizes. Gerard snorts and pokes him in the ribs "shut up frank I know today has been super long and you just want to sleep it's fine with me babe" frank smiles at him and rolls over closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have no idea how long this series is going to be cause I obviously have to have lots of juicy drama and some of it may or may not be based off of true events. Names and places will of course be changed because I am not a heathen.


	2. Part 2

Frank wakes up still angry and rolls around in bed for about an hour until Gerard groans and wraps himself around him to get him to stop moving. He fights him but gives up after like five minutes because he knows that there's no way that he's going to get out of his hold.

 

"Look next time we do something we won't invite her so she doesn't know okay? We've learned our lesson" Gerard tells him. Frank lets out an overdramatic sigh and closes his eyes and that's when he remembers that yeah he needs to get ahold of Shannon and show her the video and explain to her what was going on.

 

"So Gary was hitting on Alice" frank says and Gerard lets go of him sitting up "seriously?" He asks. Frank nods "yeah because Shannon wasn't there I guess he figured he was safe but like I saw it and I have a video just in case Shannon doesn't believe me but I have to tell her".

 

Frank showers while Gerard flops around in bed doing whatever he does when franks not in the room and when he walks in Gerard's sleeping again. Frank rolls his eyes and gets dressed texting Shannon to meet him at the usual bar they go to because he's sure she'll need a drink after he tells her.

 

He also knows that he's going to need multiple drinks to tell her and show her the video because he figures if he's drunk it might not go as bad. He arrives before she does and takes their normal table because it's empty and orders two drinks.

 

He immediately starts drinking his because he really doesn't want to tell her and it's making him nervous but he needs to just man up and tell her. Shannon shows up ten minutes after he gets there and he's already on his second drink "hey frank what's up?" She asks sitting down across from him.

 

Frank sits there and sips on his drink for a minute after she asks before sitting it down on the table and taking a deep breath. "Gary was flirting with my cousin" he says and Shannon raises an eyebrow "I'm serious I even have a video" he says pulling his phone out.

 

Shannon smiles and shakes her head "frank relax we're in an open relationship" she says and frank honestly almost drops his drink because he never thought of that. Well she never told him at least that's not the first thing that comes to mind when he sees his friends significant others hitting on someone other than the person they're dating.

 

It does make sense as to why he was doing it out in the open though where anyone could see it and tell Shannon. "You never told me that" he says accusingly and she gets a look of guilt on her face "I know sweetie but that's kind of personal".

 

Franks eye twitches and he sits his drink down before he squeezes it so hard it breaks, he points a finger at her and tries to keep his voice low "I've told you everything about me personal or not so don't pull that bullshit ass excuse out of your ass". She leans back in her chair and crosses her arms "okay soGary didn't want me to tell anyone and plus I didn't want you to think different of me because of it" frank gets that but still.

 

"Why would you ever think I would look at you differently for that if you both agree to it and no one gets hurt" she gets the guilty look on her face again "I- I don't know I just it's different and we're trying it out it we haven't actually done anything with anyone yet some flirting yeah but nothing sexual". Frank picks his drink up and downs the rest of it "I'm being an asshole to assume you have to tell me everything and I'm sorry but I didn't know what to think when I saw him hitting on someone that wasn't you" he explains.

 

"Is there a reason that you two decided to do this I know you fight quite a bit" she narrows her eyes at frank. He seems to have hit a soft spot because her entire demeanor changes, "do not sit here and assume you know anything about my relationship" she all but yells and slams her cup on the table.

 

The music that had been playing stops and frank looks around and everyone is staring at them "I'm-" she cuts him off by slamming money on the table "you know before you go into my relationship maybe you should focus on yours" she says and storms away. Frank stares after her until she walks out the door and wonders what she means by that because as far as he's concerned he just got married and everything is fine.

 

Maybe that was just a way of her telling him to mind him own business but on the other hand maybe there's something to it. He doesn't know and he didn't mean to hurt her feelings he wasn't even trying to assume anything he just suggested it and by her reaction it's obvious that that's exactly what it's about.

 

Frank sulks all the way home and when he gets inside Gerard sprawled on the couch with drool leaking out of the side of his mouth. He walks up to him and shoved a finger up his nose successfully startling Gerard awake.

 

Gerard groans and slaps his hand away "what the fuck man that's not cool" he whines and rubs his nose "now I feel all weird and I hate you" he glares at frank but can't quite keep the smile off his face. "I pissed off shannon" frank says falling on Gerard because he's taking up the couch, Gerard lets out a "oof" as frank lands right on him and pinches his arm.

 

"That's because you're an asshole" Gerard says he meant it as a joke but frank takes it seriously and groans "I already know that but I didn't mean to upset her" he elbows Gerard in the ribs "thanks for being on my side". Gerard shrugs and shoves his finger into franks kidney "what did you say to her to upset her".

 

Franks eyebrow twitches and he grabs both of Gerard's arms "if you do that again I'm going to break all of your fingers" he says. Gerard nods and frank let's go of his arms "Gary and Shannon are in a open relationship as I found out and I just asked her why and suggested it could have something to do with them arguing".

 

Frank stands up and paces over to the doorway leading to the kitchen "I didn't mean to suggest that their relationship is going terribly I just thought maybe-" he sighs "I don't know man now that I think of it I really did sound like an asshole" he runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

 

"I gotta call her" he says as he pulls his phone out, he grabs his cigarettes and goes out onto the balcony to call her. She bitch buttons him the first three times he calls and then just legs it ring after that, he smokes a total of three cigarettes before heading back inside.

 

Gerard's still sitting on the couch but now he's playing on his phone, well he's got his phone in his hand but upon closer inspection he's asleep again. Frank almost can't stop himself from shoving his finger up his nose again but he refrains slightly and instead gives him a wet willy.

 

Gerard throws a pillow at him in his retreat to the bedroom listening to Gerard cuss and groans and yell about how disgusting that is and that frank needs to leave him alone. Frank laughs almost the entire time until Gerard pops up in the doorway and tackles him onto the bed digging his fingers into his sides.

 

Frank let's out a pretty girly scream and up to the point he elbows Gerard in the jaw Gerard's laughing "I fucking told you not to tickle me" he says. Gerard sulks on the other side of the bed rubbing his jaw "I know I know but I had to" he whines. Frank raises an eyebrow at him "and what that get ya?" He asks Gerard's still rubbing his jaw "you being an asshole" he says.

 

Frank jumps on him "keep playing these games Gerard keep playing them" he says pinning Gerard's wrists to the bed "maybe I like games" Gerard says grinning up at frank. "You're lucky I married you asshole otherwise I'd kick your ass out" frank tells him, Gerard sticks his lip out and pouts up at him.

 

Frank leans down and kisses that stupid pout right off his face and while he's distracted Gerard flips them over and yanks his shirt off. "Oh so you think that's what's going on here" frank asks and Gerard nods "well yeah that's what's supposed to happen" he says.

 

Frank rolls his eyes but takes his shirt off he's about to go for his pants but Gerard pushes him down and starts kissing him again. He trails kisses down the side of his neck and leaves a string of hickeys on his way down.

 

Frank groans for more than one reason "you know" he gasps as Gerard bites down on his collar bone "it's not very professional for me to have those" which just makes Gerard laugh and continue. He slides down the bed and starts on his pants, once he gets them off he stands up and takes his off before climbing back up the bed.

 

Gerard straddles frank and leans back down into a more heated kiss which frank jumps right into and grips the back of his neck so he can't get away. Gerard grinds into him and swallows the moan frank let's out and frank rolls them over again pinning Gerard down with all his weight.

 

Frank reaches over into the nightstand for a bottle of lube and slides down so he can pulls of Gerard boxers and throw both of his legs over his shoulders. "Why didn't you just take them off when you took your pants off?" Frank asks and Gerard shrugs "didn't plan that far ahead.

 

Frank narrows his eyes at Gerard and then gets one of his fingers slicked up rubbing it against Gerard hole. Gerard squirms a bit and frank grins and grabs one of Gerard's legs pushing a little harder, Gerard whines and tries pushing down on franks finger but frank pulls back a bit.

 

"No teasing or I'll kill ya" Gerard says and then gasps when frank pushes his finger in and frank laughs a little "I knew that's shut you up". Gerard doesn't respond and frank slowly twists his finger a little and searches for the one spot he knows will definitely shut Gerard up for good.

 

He knows he's found it when Gerard tenses and let's out a groan and then whines when frank pulls his finger out. He goes back in with two and abuses that spot for a minute before even thinking about stretching Gerard.

 

Frank scissors his fingers and bites down on Gerard's thigh and Gerard breath hitches "you're going to need to move a little faster if you don't want me to blow my load right here" Gerard says. Frank makes sure to spend extra time with just two fingers just to bother Gerard.

 

He gets a third finger in and that's when Gerard really starts to loosen up and frank continues to bite Gerard thigh leaving red marks all over it. He switches to the other one just so it's even and spreads his fingers slowly listening to Gerard moan.

 

Frank finally adds a fourth finger just to make sure he's really open enough and that's when Gerard smacks him "I'm sufficiently ready asshole". Frank grins up at him and backs up a little so he can kneel between Gerard legs.

 

Frank slicks himself up and leans down to kiss Gerard as he starts slowly pushing in, Gerard warps an arm around franks neck and frank hikes his legs up as he bottoms out. Frank pulls away from the kiss and they pant into each other's mouths for a second before frank pulls out a little and thrusts back in.

 

Gerard squeezes his legs around franks hips and pulls him in more and frank starts a rhythm with what room Gerard's given him to work with. Gerard throws his head back and let's out a half scream as frank slams directly into his prostate.

 

Frank moves from his lips to his neck and bites down on every thrust and it has Gerard scratching at frank back. Frank reaches down and takes Gerard cock in his hand trying to match the rhythm of his thrusts but he's off a little.

 

Gerard doesn't seem to notice by the noises coming out of his mouth and when frank bites down on Gerard bottom lip he lets out a shout which kinda sounds like franks name and the word fuck and squeezes around franks cock. Frank keeps jerking him until he whines and then he focuses on thrusting in him.

 

Gerard grabs the back of franks head and pulls him into a kiss that's more teeth than anything else and swallows all the sounds frank makes as he squeezes around him. Frank dips his fingers into Gerard's hips as he comes and Gerard mains as it fills him and then frank just collapses on him.

 

Gerard tried to move but franks like a dead weight that won't move "are you fucking kidding me frank" he says still trying to catch his breath. Frank huffs out a laugh but makes absolutely no effort to move "frank this is disgusting you literally just smeared it all over us" frank snorts.

 

"I literally just came inside of you and your worried about it getting on you" Gerard smacks the back of his head "there's a difference between it being everywhere and in one place asshole". Frank squeezes his arms under Gerard and latches onto him "you know I think you're sleeping on the couch tonight" Gerard says and frank just laughs at him.

 

Frank pulls out and stands up walking to the bathroom where he gets a rag to wipe himself down and when he gets back to the bedroom Gerard hasn't made any move to get up. He tosses it at him and goes and grabs a new pair of boxers "I'm not cleaning you up so you best get moving" frank says and then there's a knock on the door.

 

He groans and leaves their room closing their door but at least he sees Gerard getting up, whoever's knocking is very persistent "hold your damn horses" he shouts. The knocking stops and he unlocks the door opening it to see Alice, for a second he thinks she may have stalked him but then remembers that he sent her a invitation to the wedding and that had his address on it.

 

She scowls at him for a minute "do you regularly answer the door naked?" She asks making him rolls his eyes "look your lucky I didn't answer the door dick swinging cause I was just elbow deep in my husband". It's totally worth the look of disgust she gives him "so to what do I owe the pleasure" that gets him another scowl and it seems like she's been really working on it.

 

"I came by to give you a gift" she says and that's a surprise up until the minute she pulls out a bible and sits in on his coffee table. "Already have like three of those" he says and she smiles and it almost seems genuine. Almost.

 

"Well this one is special" she says and the way she says it betrays her smile so he picks it up and looks at it. It's glossy which is annoying and it feels weird which is gross so he opens it and it's clear that she's written in it or at least someone has it doesn't look like her handwriting.

 

"What's this?" He asks she all but snatched it out of his hand "it says that everyone can be forgiven even if you think it's too late" he has to stop himself from rolling his eyes because they might actually fall out. "Listen thank you for the gift but I don't need saving I know that you thought it was just some phase when I was in high school but it's not clearly" he doesn't actually want the thing but figures if he waits until she leaves to toss it there won't be any fighting.

 

She sits it back down and then pulls a small bottle of hand sanitizer out of nowhere it seems and rubs some into her hands like the thought of touching something he's touched is dirty. "Listen why did you really come here I mean the gift sure whatever but if your just going to stand here and try to convert me then you can get out" he's trying his best to be nice but it's so hard cause she's such a stuck up bitch.

 

Gerard makes an appearance and tries to back up before she seems him but she looks over and gives him the same condescending smile she game frank when she handed him the Bible. "Sweetie, Alice here came to give us a present" he says and picks the book up making Gerard raise an eyebrow.

 

"Alice here was just leaving though" frank say but she doesn't move "it would be nice if you offered me coffee or tea frank I thought your mother raised you better than that" she says. Frank takes a deep breath before he catches a charge and smiles "would you like some coffee or tea Alice?" He asks and it doesn't come out in the mean way he thought it was going to.

 

"Yes I would love a coffee thank you" she says and franks eyebrow twitches as he turns around and heads to the kitchen, he just wants her to leave before he wrings her fucking neck. He can hear her in the living room talking to Gerard and he assumes she's just reiterating what she said to frank when she showed up.

 

It takes a total of 1 minute and 40 seconds to make her coffee thank fuck they bought one of those instant coffee machines unfortunately it's kinda broken and doesn't make the coffee hot enough but the thought of her being there any longer than necessary makes him want to scream so it's good enough. He makes himself and Gerard a coffee as well and takes hers in first handing it to her which she takes and even says thank you.

 

He grabs his and Gerard's and walks back in and she's just watching him which is super weird but he ignores her. As soon as he hands Gerard his coffee she stands up and splashes the coffee frank made her on him.

 

It burns like fuck and he drops his cup on the floor where it shatters but he doesn't hear it over his own yelling. Gerard looks extremely paused and if frank wasn't in pain he'd have to give him a high five for not slapping the shit out of her.

 

Frank goes to the kitchen and grabs a rag running it under cold water and hisses when he presses it again the burns not that it helps much. It actually isn't that bad because yeah broken ass thing he got from a yard sale but it's tender as fuck and it's definitely red.

 

He can hear Gerard in the other room yelling into his phone and when he walks back in the living room Alice is pinned to the floor with one of her arms pushed painfully into her back. "You know I try to be nice to you and this is what I get from it" real says and goes to wait by the door.

 

They wait a total of eight minute and some change before there's a knock on the door and when he opens the door there are two police officers. Gerard lets go of Alice and stands up as one of the police officers walks in the other one has her hand on her gun and frank takes a step back.

 

Alice doesn't fight them as she's hand cuffed and then patted down, the officer asks her if she has any weapons on her and she tells him no which is a lie when he searches her purse because there's a fucking gun in there. A paramedic comes in to check out the burns while Gerard is off giving his statement to the officer that stayed outside of the door.

 

When she's done talking to Gerard she gets one from frank which he finds annoying but understands why she has to do it. Franks given the papers he needs to take to the court to fill out a restraining order and then everything calms down.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha update I posted the same one twice thank you for telling me I should’ve double checked it. I put both of the chapters in draft at the same time and didn’t copy the second one. Oops. 
> 
> Fixed now.

Gerard cleans up the broken glass and runs out and buys more burn cream than they really need but he's panicked and just grabs a bunch. "I knew I shouldn't have let you send that invitation" Gerard says as he applies it to franks chest "it's not your fault babe" he says.

 

Gerard sighs and wipes his hand off on a rag "she's lucky I didn't kill her" he says and frank laughs "you're so cute" he says. Gerard smacks the back of his head "it's not funny frank she had a fucking gun" which frank knows but she didn't pull it out.

 

"I know but it's fine because we're going to get a restraining order and she won't be allowed to get near us ever again so just relax" frank runs a hand through Gerard's hair and pulls him in for a kiss. Gerard still scowls at frank but he'll get over it. Frank grabs his cigarettes and goes out on the balcony for a much needed smoke because he's shaken up not that he'd tell Gerard that.

 

Gerard would go all mother hen on him and that would just be annoying even if he means well, Gerard joins him a few minutes later with two new cups of coffee. "I'm glad that was a shit ass coffee maker and I didn't buy a new one like I was going to like last month" frank says.

 

He almost bought it but Gerard told him he didn't care because it worked so he didn't bother buying it although that wouldn't have mattered if she'd pulled the gun out. Frank just hopes it was for him and not Gerard because "I love you" frank says to Gerard cutting off his own thoughts.

 

Gerard smiles at him and leans over on his shoulder "I love you too" he says and they sit there for a few minutes in silence. "We'll go over to the court tomorrow" Gerard says and frank nods "I'm gonna order a pizza okay?" Frank nods again and Gerard goes inside.

 

Frank goes inside long enough to grab his phone then he's back on the balcony with his cigarettes and thoughts of how Alice is a stupid bitch that was trying to kill them. Gerard comes out with a blanket and pizza and they eat in silence with the blanket wrapped around them.

 

It's dark and franks sleep schedule is still set to go to sleep whenever he can so after they eat and clean up he goes to their room to get ready for bed. He thinks about flopping on the bed and then stops himself last second and just climbs into it.

 

It still hurts but it's not as bad as it could have been, he yanks his shirt off and grabs the burn cream and rubs more in. Gerard does flop on the bed and when he looks up at frank he wipes his hand on Gerard's face.

 

Gerard grabs his arm and rubs it into his arm "you are such an asshole" Frank says which makes Gerard snort "yeah coming from the asshole that just wiped it off on my face". "You're lucky is wasn't jizz" Gerard huffs and rolls over to the edge of the bed which is the exact moment frank kicks him in the ass successfully knocking him on the floor.

 

Gerard's head pops up and he glares at frank "you're lucky your injured or id injure you" frank rolls his eyes and turns off the light "yeah yeah keep talking shit" he says. Gerard manages to get under the covers in the dark and moves around way to much before finally going to sleep.

 

Frank was tired when he got into bed but now he can't seem to get to sleep, so he climbs out of bed as goes to the living room to call his mother. "Frank dear you know I love you but it's 7 at night and you know I'm getting ready for bed" is what she says when she answers.

 

"Alice was here" he says and suddenly his mouth is dry "oh what did she want?" she asks and he debates on telling her but he's already on the phone with her. "She brought me a bible naturally" he says but before she can say anything he continues "she's also in jail right now".

 

"What happened are you hurt?" She asks and she sound a a little panicked "not really she splashed coffee on me and it hurts but our coffee machine is shit" he takes a deep breath "but she had a fucking gun on her" that comes out as a half sob and he runs his hand over his face. "She what" she yells "she had a gun in her purse when the officer searched it I don't want to think about what would have happened if she'd have had time to get it".

 

"I'll kill her" his mother yells and then she's taking to who frank assumes is his dad about it "listen sweetheart I'm coming over where Gerard?" Frank huffs "no mom you don't need to come over" he tries and fails to convince her. "I asked you a question" she says and he can't argue with her when she uses her mom voice "he's in the bedroom sleeping" his mother doesn't say anything for a second but there's movement.

 

"I'm bringing his mother as well" she says and hangs up before frank can even protest, frank sits his phone on the table and sighs. He's never had someone threaten his life before and that's the only thing it could be otherwise she wouldn't have had the gun on her to begin with.

 

Gerard comes out a few minutes later and sits down on the couch next to him "couldn't sleep?" He asks and frank shakes his head. "Our mothers are coming over" frank tells Gerard "what? why?" Frank snorts "I had to call my mom and let her know what happened and now they're both coming over" Gerard rolls his eyes.

 

Gerard gets up when there's a knock and makes sure to look through the peephole that they've never actually used before opening the door. "Oh sweetie" Gerard's mother says and crushes him in a hug "mom I'm alright" he says but she doesn't let go.

 

Franks mother walks past them and goes to the couch "how are you doing?" She asks and that's the moment frank breaks down and they all proceed to huddle on the couch around him. He doesn't remember falling asleep and he can hear them talking when he wakes up but he doesn't move.

 

"Tell your mother what happened" Franks mother all but demands of Gerard and frank can't see him but assumes he checks to see if franks still asleep. "We were in our room and there was a knock on the door so frank went to go see who is was and I was getting dressed, when I came out he was talking to Alice who for some reason decided to show up" he lets out a sigh.

 

"He suggested she was leaving and she told him he was rude because he didn't offer her any coffee or whatever so he went to the kitchen to go make some" frank can hear Gerard pacing. "She's on some spiel about how Jesus can save me or whatever I really wasn't paying attention and I see her like digging around in her bag which I didn't think anything of it because I didn't know she had a gun in there" frank manages to keep his breathing even despite Gerard mentioning the gun she brought to like kill them or something.

 

"When he brought her coffee out she took it and she was looking at it which I thought might have been because maybe it wasn't done the way she liked it but as soon as he handed me mine she dumped it on him" Gerard sits down on a chair and his leg starts bouncing. "As soon as he went into the kitchen she tried to follow and I was glad that I got her because she had her bag with her and I'm sure she was going in there to shoot him and it's not like I can tell him that" frank opens his eyes and looks over at Gerard wondering why he hadn't told him that to begin with.

 

"You're going to have to tell him eventually" Gerard'smother tells him and he stands up again "I know but I don't want to freak him out it's really fucked up to have someone pull a gun on you" and oh yeah frank forgot about that. When they first started dating that he was working in like a video store when some fucking idiot walked in pointed a gun at him and demanded the money from the register.

 

Frank doesn't want to think about what Gerard might have felt in that moment and what would have happened if he'd maybe twitched the wrong way. Frank closes his eyes again when he has control over his breathing and he hears Gerard heading towards him.

 

Gerard picks him up and carries him to their room and after he gets him under the covers he closes the door and leaves. Frank doesn't go back to sleep but he also doesn't know how long he lays there until he hears the front door close and Gerard coming down the hall.

 

He rolls so he's facing the door and watches as Gerard tries to be quiet but in fact is even louder because he hits his foot on at least three different things and he think his whisper yelling is quiet. Frank let's out a laugh before he can contain it and Gerard just narrowly misses landing on him and he's not sure if that was on purpose or an accident.

 

Frank pulls his arm out from underneath Gerard and tries to push him to his side of the bed but he won't move. "Hey asshole this is my side" frank says pushing Gerard, he just laughs and grabs his arm latching onto it.

 

"If you think your sleeping like this your sadly mistaken cause I'll turn the light on" Gerard laughs and then gets flicked in the cheek. Frank was aiming for his nose but he can't see in the dark so he guesses it's close enough that he's still satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to post the next part next Tuesday just because I like giving it time for people to get into it. I don’t want to wait a month to post a chapter I usually only do that for each one specifically. The next one will still be posted next month though so it’ll technically be less than a month by the time I finish posting the chapters.


End file.
